1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of heat management and, in particular, to heat management in mobile devices.
2. Background
Because of the high power generated by mobile devices, temperature limit is one of the bottlenecks in improving performance of mobile devices. There are generally three temperature limits that should avoided during operation of mobile devices. The first limit is the junction temperature limit (which is typically 90-125° C.). The second limit is the memory temperature limit (e.g., 85-105° C.). The third limit relates to the temperature of a surface of the device touched by a user, for example, when holding the device (e.g., rear surface of the device). This limit is about 45° C. for devices with plastic housings and about 41° C. for devices with metal housings. In many common-use instances, this limit is likely to be violated first.
Heat in a mobile device is concentrated greatly around the electronic components of the mobile device. Heat from these components may produce a “hotspot” at a surface of the mobile device housing. The temperature of the hotspot is based on the ability of the housing to spread heat from the hotspot. Because plastic is a poor conductor of heat, and has a higher spreading resistance, housings made of such material can generate hotspots having high temperatures.